


Take it.

by laughtodayagain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtodayagain/pseuds/laughtodayagain
Summary: Felix might have gotten compliant over the last few weeks, but he resists as Claude asks him to join him in his chambers.“You’re scheming something,” he accuses.Felix has always been too bright for his own good.----Kink Meme Prompt:Somehow Claude manages to seduce Felix and they fuck. Predictably, Felix is very fighty even when aroused, but for all his bravado and outward denial, it turns out he’s really good at taking cock and seems to enjoy it even, though he fights to not let it show. Utterly fascinated, Claude repeats the experience, and Felix is strangely compliant, and if he didn’t know better: needy. After a while, Claude wonders, privately, how big Felix can go, and he knows just the man to help! (It’s Dimitri)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt:  
> Somehow Claude manages to seduce Felix and they fuck. Predictably, Felix is very fighty even when aroused, but for all his bravado and outward denial, it turns out he’s really good at taking cock and seems to enjoy it even, though he fights to not let it show. Utterly fascinated, Claude repeats the experience, and Felix is strangely compliant, and if he didn’t know better: needy. After a while, Claude wonders, privately, how big Felix can go, and he knows just the man to help! (It’s Dimitri)
> 
> +Any setting/AU okay, tho maybe not abo?  
> +size queen felix  
> +++ just let felix be a slut  
> ++there are feelings or the hint of feelings being caught
> 
> \-----
> 
> OP, if you see this - thank you so much for this delicious prompt. I read it, blacked out and somehow wrote this. I hope you like it.

Claude is never idle, his mind never quiet. Place and time don’t matter - there are always secrets to maintain, discover, and create.

Claude’s eyes are fixed on Felix. He seems to become more beautiful with every passing year. His hair has grown long and falls over his back bound in a simple ponytail. But there is nothing simple about Felix. He is full of contradictions. Claude can uncover them with ease: kindness hidden in harsh words, loyalty in a turned back, love in a raised sword. Claude feels a strong desire to lay it all bare. He wants to undo him. That’s dangerous. Felix is dangerous. But Claude has never backed away from a challenge before. He wouldn’t be here if he had.

Margrave Gautier is still talking, and Felix’s face grows more annoyed by the second. Claude can’t fault him for that. The Margraves views are outdated and don’t belong in this new world that Dimitri has created. But he’s no threat. He has few allies, and little say. Let him talk. Claude listens only with half an ear while he casts another look at Felix. His brow is pinched, his lips an angry line. Claude wants to kiss that mouth until it’s pliant and soft against his.

The Margrave turns to Dimitri and orders – tone of voice making it clear that it’s neither advise nor request – that the king needs to find a wife immediately. And that he knows just the one. Claude sees the exact moment when Felix snaps. It’s a beautiful thing. His body tenses, his eyes narrow, his right hand clenches around the grip of his sword. And then the wave breaks. He leaps from his seat and slams both hands on the table.

“Be quiet,” he hisses, and the room falls silent. Claude feels the urge to laugh and makes sure that his face is a perfect mask of surprise. “You’re the last person the king will take advice from.” There’s venom in Felix’s voice and he looks like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. He looks dangerous. He is.

Claude wants to push him against the roundtable and make him settle. He wants to put his hands on his neck and press until he surrenders.

Dimitri steps in. He seems calm, but Claude can see in the tense set of his shoulders how frustrated he is. “Felix, please sit back down.” Felix turns to him, fire in his eyes. He does not, in fact, sit down. “I don’t have time for this kind of foolishness,” he says, turns and leaves the council hall.

A beat of silence.

It doesn’t take the Margrave long to find his voice again. He leans over the table, inching closer to Dimitri. “I can’t help but wonder if he’s fit for his role,” he says with fake concern. Dimitri’s face darkens. “It would be wise not to wonder about that, Margrave,” he says with steel in his voice. There’s a clear threat in his visible eye. Huh. The Margrave leans back in his chair, face drawn. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

The atmosphere is heavy after that. “I think that’s enough for today,” Dimitri announces shortly after, warmth returning to his voice. “The kitchen staff is preparing a feast. Let’s reconvene there.”

When Claude arrives in the grand dining hall, he’s surprised to find Felix there. He’s standing in a corner, drink in hand, making a big show of not looking at anyone. It’s plain to see that he’s not there out of free will. Claude’s eyes linger. Felix is dressed in a beautiful satin robe, a dark blue that provides a stunning contrast to his eyes. He doesn’t let himself look for too long, though. It’s a shame, but he can’t let anyone uncover his own desires.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Claude makes small talk and ensures that conversation doesn’t die down. He’s careful not to steal the show, but it’s hard. Dimitri is a terrible entertainer, too awkward and self-conscious to command the room.

Alcohol flows and lifts everyone’s spirits. Dimitri’s face turns a charming pink; his voice gets louder and his anecdotes confusing. Claude makes sure not to drink too much whilst still making the impression that he does. He’s unassuming. But he listens and hears the whispered conversations that aren’t meant for other ears. And although they might seem of little consequence, he stores them away. They might come in handy at a later date.

His eyes keep straying to Felix. It frustrates him. Felix has always been beautiful but never this distracting. He wonders why that is. Wonders, if the months away from the palace have ruined his immunity to him. It’s not just his looks – the sharp face, piercing eyes, firm muscle. It’s the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he holds himself. It’s the pride and stubbornness and deadly grace. It’s the hard shell around the soft core. Claude can tell what lies beneath and wants to break it free.

Maybe the reason he can’t stop looking is, that life at the palace is exhausting. Mistrusting eyes that keep following him, customs that seem strange and hollow. Maybe the reason is, that he wants to indulge himself. Maybe he can.

Felix has been drinking from the start, but he seems to be holding himself back. He sips at his glass, even though he holds on to it like a lifeline. What he doesn’t do, though, is argue. He eats and drinks and ignores everything around him. Claude wonders what kind of conversation Dimitri had with him. Whatever it was – it was effective, and that comes as a surprise. Felix has changed after the war, Claude knows that, has seen it many times. But never as clearly as right now, as everything about Felix screams flight, but he stays seated instead.

For a moment, Claude lets his thoughts wonder. He imagines Felix on his knees before his king, mouth wide open as he takes what he is given. He hears Dimitri’s voice, low and commanding: “Behave.” Of course, Claude knows that there is no chance of that ever taking place. Dimitri is too proper to use his power like that and Felix too proud to kneel.

It’s late in the night as the first person, Lord Blumenthal, stands to utter his good night wishes. Claude returns them and smiles heartfelt at the Lord. He knows it looks honest, has practiced it often enough in the mirror to be sure, but he’s still met with skeptical eyes. Well, it’s not like the Lord is wrong. Claude can’t stand him and couldn’t care less how his night goes.

He doesn’t miss how Felix sighs in relief and gets up immediately. Dimitri smiles up at him, warm and proud. Ah, so that was part of the deal. Felix adverts his eyes but can’t hide the way his cheeks color. Claude wants to kiss them and feel their heat against his lips. But he waits. One heartbeat, two, then three. He gets up.

“Thank you so much for this lovely evening,” he says and maybe even means it a little. Dimitri’s smile grows and his eye crinkles.

“I thank you for your company, Claude,” he answers, “and I wish you a good night.”

Claude intents to have exactly that.

Once he’s around the corner, he fastens his steps. He makes sure not to run and to keep his steps quiet. It’s difficult with excitement coursing hot through his body. He has a good feeling about this, and his instincts rarely fail him.

He catches up with Felix outside his room. He is just about to unlock the door but freezes as Claude approaches. He leaves the key hanging in the lock, turns around and crosses his arms. He musters Claude warily.

“Your room isn’t in this wing,” he says coolly.

“It is not,” Claude confirms.

“Then what do you want here?”

Claude reaches for his most charming smile. Felix only arches an eyebrow in reply.

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you today,” and that’s even the truth. “I wanted to remedy that.”

Felix huffs. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard all day. And I’ve listened to the Margrave talk for hours.”

Claude can’t help but laugh at that. He’s happy to see that it makes Felix’s posture relax slightly.

“All right, you’ve got me,” he holds his hands up as if in defeat.

But then he hesitates. Felix doesn’t seem like the kind of person that lets people into his chambers easily. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person that lets anyone close at all. But there is a restless energy in him tonight and the way he looks at Claude doesn’t seem entirely dismissive.

He catches those piercing amber eyes and steps closer. Felix holds his gaze, just for a second, but it makes Claude’s heart sing.

“I wanted to enjoy your company,” Claude speaks into the air between them. He lets his voice go low and rough. “But we don’t have to talk.”

There it is, out in the open. Felix always prefers a direct approach, doesn’t he? That’s the kind of person he is. But he doesn’t react. He stands there, back against the door, eyes lowered, frozen.

That in itself has to mean something, right? Felix is not one to mince his words. So, Claude steps even closer. Felix doesn’t move but Claude can tell that his breath has quickened. He lets himself reach out, closes a hand around that pointy chin and lifts it up until Felix’s eyes are meeting his own. There’s defiance, loud and clear, but also something else. Heat.

It’s now or never.

Claude leans in and finally catches these lips that have haunted him all day. They are coarse and cool to the touch and everything Claude wants. He lets his other hand wander to the back of Felix’s neck and pulls him in close. That seems to wake him from his trance. He claws at Claude, fists his hands into his hair, pulls and pushes, more bite than kiss. It’s rough and hard and Claude can’t get enough of it. He gives back as good as he gets, uses his body weight to press Felix into the door. He lets go of his chin and grasps his waist instead. Felix feels so good against him. Heat builds in his groin and he enjoys the feel of that tight body pinned between him and the door. Claude breaks the kiss and takes time to stare. Felix’s hair is a mess and his lips red and bitten. His eyes are wide and eager. Claude can feel his every breath hot against his own wet lips.

“That’s all you’ve got?” Felix sounds breathless. It’s a challenge and it goes straight to Claude’s cock. He feels a smile form on his lips and knows that it must look predatory.

“You’ll see,” he says and then bites hard into the delicate column of his neck. Felix moans. It’s ripped right out of him, Claude can tell. He nips at the flesh there, licks it, mouths at it. Felix writhes under him, helpless, caught in the pleasure of it all. 

“Fuck,” he says and tries to stifle another moan.

In the distance Claude can hear drunken chatter and heavy steps. For a moment he plays with the thought of just continuing. Out here in the open. Let them all see. No more niceties and empty smiles. Let them see who he is. How he can make the duke, the king’s advisor, squirm and blush.

Of course, that’s not really an option.

He reaches behind Felix and turns the key. He moves fast, pushes the door open, steadies Felix, takes the key, pulls Felix into the dark room, and somehow manages to lock the door behind himself. All in seconds.

Before he can turn back around, Felix is on him. Now Claude is the one pinned to the door; cheek pressed hard against the solid wood. The way Felix grinds against his ass steals his breath. Teeth sink into his neck. Hard. Fuck, he always knew that Felix was a biter. 

Claude tries to turn around and has to fight strong hands on his shoulders. He succeeds at the third try. He takes advantage of the momentum and pushes Felix back. The room is bigger than the one Claude is staying in, probably double the size. Moonlight shimmers through the windows, illuminating a desk and a bed next to it. The rest of the room stays hidden in darkness. Claude couldn’t care less – he’ll explore it another time. Right now he needs Felix on that bed.

Felix regains his balance; Claude pushes him again. This time, he actually stumbles back – it’s a testament to how affected he must be. Claude follows, crowds him back, farther into the room, until Felix’s legs meet the bed frame. One final push and Felix lies spread out on the mattress. He’s staring up at him, disoriented and heated, as if caught in a fever dream. Claude meets his gaze, drinks in the way he looks, lips red and open, ready for the taking. He too feels caught in a fever dream.

Where to begin? He wants everything at once. Felix makes the decision for him. He reaches up, grips Claude’s legs and pulls him onto the bed. He turns and twists until Claude is caught under him. A grin forms on his lips, wide and dangerous, teeth showing. Claude shudders.

Felix goes straight for his trousers. His fingers are nimble and fast and before Claude can even register what’s happening, his pants and smallclothes are already pulled down to his knees. His cock is hard and red, straining against his stomach. Felix watches with a hunger that makes Claude’s cock twitch. He feels naked and vulnerable. That’s not what he had planned. He wants to unravel Felix – not the other way around. He needs to be in control.

Time to form a new plan.

To be fair, it’s not one of his most elaborate. But it’s effective. He takes his cock in one hand and buries the other hand in Felix’s hair. Then he pulls. Felix gasps and Claude keeps pulling until all he can feel is a hot and wet heat around his length. It takes a lot out of him not to trust right into it. Felix starts to struggle, but it’s halfhearted, just for show. Claude can tell because Felix doesn’t use his arms, just tries to pull his head back, and not even that with his full strength. So, Claude doesn’t waver and holds him in place until he stops moving and starts sucking.

Fuck, that feels good.

Claude gazes downwards and takes pleasure in what he sees. His hand is buried in deep black hair, Felix’s mouth wide open for him, taking his cock so beautifully, salvia glittering in the dim light. Claude pulls, effectively moving Felix’s head up, then pushes, moving it back down. Slowly, then gaining in speed. Gently, then turning rough. Felix takes it. He takes it so well and even moans around him.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he groans, tightening his grip, “take it.”

That is apparently the wrong thing to say. Felix starts struggling again, and this time he really means it. Claude, with great suffering, releases him. He’s immediately faced with furious eyes.

“What the fuck,” Felix snarls, “do you think,” he digs his fingers into Claude’s shoulder, “you’re doing?”

Alright. That seems to be a soft spot.

“Sorry,” he says, smiling ruefully. “Let me make it up to you, yeah?”

Felix eyes him warily but doesn’t resist when Claude starts pushing his robe over his head. The smooth fabric makes way for miles of soft skin, covered with scars that tell a violent story of war and survival. Claude wants to kiss every last one of them. But he can feel the tension in Felix’s body, knows that any kind of tender gesture would not be welcomed at this moment. He lets the robe fall to the ground, guides Felix back on the bed and kneels before him.

He lets himself admire the flushed cock in front of him, but only for a second – stops, before Felix can realize and snarl at him. Claude wants to lick it and so he does. He starts at the base, licks his way upwards until he can curl his tongue around the tip. Felix swallows a moan. A challenge. Claude is going to make him scream. He nips and the swollen head and enjoys the bitter taste of precum on his tongue. He takes his time, licking and nipping and teasing. When after a while fingers tighten in his hair and pull him down, he’s ready for it. He relaxes his throat and pushes himself even further down – he swallows him whole.

A broken moan escapes Felix’s lips and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Claude has ever heard. He’s going to hear it many times over, though, he’ll make sure of it. Felix’s hips start moving uncontrollably; Claude takes it and loves every second of it. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Felix is finally growing pliant underneath him. Claude lets him thrust into his mouth a few more times but pulls away before he can come. Felix whines and tries to bring his mouth back down.

“No,” Claude crawls up, until they are face to face, “I can’t let you finish yet.”

Felix blinks at him, eyes heavy with lust. “Yes, you can.”

Claude chuckles. He props himself up with one arm and lets the other hand wander from Felix’s collarbone, down to his nipples, then to his hips. He leaves a trail of goose bumps behind.

“No,” he says, looking deep into bright eyes, “I want to fuck you.”

He pinches a perfectly formed ass check, enjoys how it lies heavy and firm in his hand. Felix shudders. Claude lets his fingers trail further down until they’ve reached their destination, circles the entrance, probes it softly. Felix closes his eyes and bites his lips. He doesn’t moan, but it’s a close thing.

“Oil?” he asks. Felix turns his head, tries to hide his face in one of the pillows. He doesn’t answer. So that’s a yes. He does have some hidden away.

Claude mouths at his ear. “Where do you have it?”

No reply. But his heartbeat is quickening. Claude starts licking at the outer shell, while trying to push one dry finger up his ass. Felix starts to squirm.

“Fuck,” he says, his whole body flushed pink. Then he adds reluctantly, “second drawer.” It’s such a pretty view and Claude hovers over him to enjoy it for a moment.

“Move,” his voice is low and tense. Better to speed things up before he changes his mind.

Claude stretches and manages to reach the bedside table without getting up. He pulls on the second drawer and is met with a variety of objects. Daggers, books, a loose pen. No oil.

He knows before Felix can speak.

“There’s a hidden compartment,” embarrassment lies heavy in his voice and makes Claude’s body heat up. “At the back.”

It’s easy to find the divider and remove it. Behind it wait three bottles of oil, one already opened and half of it used. His eyes land on a ceramic object next to it. It’s phallus shaped. It’s big. Claude’s mouth goes dry. He imagines Felix using it, pleasuring himself with it, and the heat in his groin grows unbearable. With eager hands he reaches for the oil and whirls around. Caution thrown to the wind, he pulls one of Felix’s legs up and lays his hole bare.

“You like getting fucked, don’t you?” Felix tries to bury his face even deeper in the pillow but what he can’t hide is how his cock twitches. Claude uses his teeth to open the flask. He’s getting impatient. He dribbles some of the oil over Felix’s ass, right into the cleft. 

“You’re desperate for it.”

He puts the flask back on the bedside table, cautious not to spill any of it. It takes a lot of concentration with Felix spread out for him like this.

He pushes the leg up even higher, giving him better access. The skin feels hot and smooth against his own. He moves one finger through the oil, circles the entrance and then, finally, pushes inside. Felix’s ass swallows him greedily. They both moan in unison. Claude adds a second finger and the heat and tightness are exquisite. He thinks about how good it will feel to have his dick buried this deep and starts thrusting his fingers, building a steady rhythm. He doesn’t wait long before adding a third finger. He changes the angle, pushes in even deeper, and is rewarded with a whine. There it is. He makes sure to meet the prostate with every following thrust. Felix is a squirming mess underneath him. He’s biting down on one hand while the other is clenched in the sheets. Claude lets him. He’s going to get to hear every desperate sound soon enough.

His own cock is so hard that it’s starting to get painful. Felix isn’t any better off – his cock is straining against his stomach, already dripping.

Claude wants to tease Felix. He wants to make him whimper and beg. He wants him to admit that he loves to get fucked, that he wants Claude to fuck him. He wants to tear the truth out of him. But he can’t. He can’t wait anymore.

He lets go of Felix’s leg, reaches for the oil, while his other hand keeps fucking into Felix. His movements are shaky, and he spills too much oil over his cock. It’s cold, sends a shiver through his body. He sets the flask back, spreads the oil over his length and removes his fingers from Felix’s ass.

“You want me to fuck you, right?” his voice is a low rasp.

Felix doesn’t answer but bites harder into his hand.

“I know you want me to.”

He grabs both of Felix’s legs and pushes them up into the air. He stares at his bared hole, at the oil that’s glistening around it. Such a pretty view.

He pushes inside with one hard thrust. He doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out. An electric shock goes through his body. It feels so good, hot and tight. Felix is clenching around him and Claude can’t stop his hips from moving, pushing deeper into that delicious heat. Felix is keening and whimpering – his hand muffling the sound, but Claude can still hear it loud and clear. He’s so desperate for this. Claude throws his head back and groans, speeds up and loses himself to that sweet heat.

Claude feels bold. “That’s it,” he moans, fucking harder into the heat, “take it.”

This time, Felix doesn’t fight. This time, he whimpers, spreads his legs further and starts meeting Claude’s thrusts. Fuck, he didn’t expect that. His cock sinks deeper into him and it feels so good, Claude’s afraid he’s going to come right there and then. He clenches his eyes shut and concentrates, moving away from the edge.

“You take it so well,” he says breathlessly. “Look at you, so desperate for me.” 

Felix is a mess. His hair has come loose and is spread out on the mattress. There are tears in his eyes, and Claude feels the sudden desire to make him cry. Felix is still biting his hand, trying to hide how much he enjoys this. So stubborn. Claude loves it.

He pushes Felix’s legs all the way down, until his knees touch his chest. He waits for a moment, lets Felix squirm, and then he starts fucking into him with all his strength. A broken sob escapes Felix’s mouth and it spurns Claude on even further. His thrusts are hard, the pace brutal. He can feel his legs and arms grow tired, but he doesn’t slow down. It’s too good, he can’t. He looks down, takes in Felix’s desperate form, and knows that he can’t hold out much longer. He pulls one of Felix’s legs over his shoulder, makes sure it’s steady, then reaches for Felix’s cock. The reaction is immediate. A loud moan, his lower body pushing up, trying to create more friction. Claude gives it to him. He fists his hand around the length and moves it with the same speed as he’s fucking into his ass. It’s intoxicating. Felix’s hand falls onto the bed - he’s too overwhelmed to hold it up any longer. Now every sound reaches Claude unfiltered and it’s music to his ears.

He can feel Felix tense, his legs trashing in his grip, a loud moan breaking loose and then he’s coming, spurting all over his stomach and Claude’s fist. He clenches around Claude’s cock and it feels divine. For a moment he forgets everything around him, all he knows is the tight heat around his cock. He shifts his weight and fucks into it with all the energy he has left. Even as he can feel Felix relaxing, coming down from his high, he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t slow down. It’s too good. Felix is probably oversensitive at this point, but he takes Claude so well. No complaints, no fight. He’s all his. It’s that thought that pushes Claude over the edge. He comes buried deep into his ass.

His arms give out and he lets himself sink down, right on top of Felix. He exhales a happy sigh and settles on the warm body – until a weak hand starts shoving him off. Claude pulls out of Felix and rolls to his side. He can’t help but stare at him. He looks calm and relaxed.

Claude leans forward and kisses those bitten lips. Felix lets him. Pliant and soft.

\----

Claude wonders if he has died and gone to heaven. That’s not a concept he believes in, but it’s also unrealistic for him to get this lucky.

He’s buried deep in Felix. Again.

After that first time, Felix has let him into his chambers easily, without any form of protest. He has also let him fuck him, easily, without putting on a fight. He’s compliant and needy in a way Claude hadn’t expected. It’s a pleasant surprise.

Claude feels as if he has tamed a wild creature, that now purrs when he strokes its head. It’s too good to be true. It’s rare for Claude’s plans to turn out better than expected. But to be fair, this thing between Felix and him had been more gamble than plan from the beginning.

Felix is propped up on his desk, still fully dressed; Claude has simply pushed his robe up and his smallclothes down. Claude is dressed as well – all he had time for, was to open his pants and pull his cock out. He watches as his length moves in and out of Felix’s ass and it makes him go nearly mad with lust. He speeds up, pushes Felix harder into the desk, and is rewarded with a loud moan.

“Faster,” Felix begs, feverish and needy. Claude complies.

Felix loves to get fucked like this. Fast and rough. Claude wonders how much he can take. Surly more than this.

\----

Claude is good at reading people. It took him approximately five minutes to figure out that Felix and Dimitri were in love with each other, but that there was too much haunting history between them for anything to ever come of it.

That is, if they were left to their own devices.

They are seated at the council table and Claude’s thoughts keep wandering. Felix looks good next to Dimitri. Claude can’t help but admire how big Dimitri’s hands are - how they could easily reach around Felix’s waist and hold him down.

It’s distracting. They are discussing trade routes and even though Leicester hasn’t come up yet, he has to listen. He needs to be present. He decides on a plan and then lets the thought go.

He finds Dimitri after the meeting and is greeted with a cordial smile. Dimitri has grown into himself over the last years. He’s managed to recover from the war, to come out on the other side kind and just. There were times when Claude didn’t believe that to be possible. Things have changed, though. Claude admires how Dimitri managed to unite all of Fódlan and keep the peace to this day. Even though it is not the outcome Claude had planned, it is one he’s content with. The kingdom chooses diplomacy over warfare and supports the nations around it – lets them grow and prosper instead of tearing them down.

And if it should ever try to alter its course, Claude is right at its source, owed favors and poison flasks at the ready.

“Claude, what can I help you with?”

Claude hums and strokes his chin as if considering.

“I think that’s the wrong question, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri frowns unhappily at being spoken to so formally. He lets it go this time, though. 

“It is?” he simply asks.

Claude nods, fighting back a smile.

“Pray tell, what would be the right one then?”

This time it’s not a gamble. He’s good at reading people and he sees right through Dimitri.

“There is something I want you to see. Something that might help the both of us.”

Dimitri musters him, brow furrowed. “You won’t tell me now, though?”

“I can’t.” And that’s the truth. They wouldn’t get anywhere if he were to do that. “But I promise you, it will be well worth your time.”

A heavy sigh. “All right, Claude. Let’s do it your way. Where and when can I see it?”

Excitement courses through his body. It’s all going according to plan.

“Meet me at my chambers, at 11 o’clock. The door will be unlocked.”

Dimitri’s frown deepens.

“Your chambers?” he asks incredulously.

Claude laughs.

“I know how that sounds. But it’s not what you’re thinking, Dimitri, I promise. You’ll be pleasantly surprised,” he smiles, “you have my word.”

\----

Felix might have gotten compliant over the last few weeks, but he resists as Claude asks him to join him in his chambers.

“You’re scheming something,” he accuses.

Felix has always been too bright for his own good.

Instead of answering, Claude starts kissing his neck – wet and open-mouthed kisses, just the way he likes. Not today, though, it seems. Felix pushes him back, a pretty blush forming on his cheeks.

“Not here,” he hisses. They are standing in the hallway. Claude is trying to get Felix to take the stairs to the west wing, where his own chambers lie. It’s already late and Claude needs this to go perfectly.

“Exactly,” he says and runs a finger over the now wet skin. “That’s why I need you to come with me.”

Felix takes hold of that finger and pulls it aside. Violently. His eyes narrow. “What are you planning?”

Claude hums and thinks of the best way to sweet-talk Felix. 

“I don’t like that look,” Felix says. “We’re going to my chambers or we’re not going anywhere at all.”

He wonders if he’s lost his touch. Nevertheless, he needs to act fast.

“Felix, please listen,” he leans in close, lowering his voice, “I’ve prepared something for you.”

The closeness makes Felix fluster. The way he tries to hide it is oddly charming.

“And what exactly are you talking about?”

“I can’t tell you here.”

“Yes, you can. Or I’m walking away.”

Claude heaves a sigh.

“All right. But don’t get embarrassed,” Felix’s faces morphs into an angry frown. It won’t stay that way for long, though. “The hidden compartment in your drawer-” he starts.

“What of it?” Felix interrupts him, already embarrassed. His voice is tense and defensive.

Claude smiles.

“There’s a ceramic object in there.”

Felix’s face turns bright red.

“I’ve got something similar for you.”

Felix’s face stays red, but the frown fades. Interest takes over.

“But bigger.”

Felix doesn’t utter a word, but his eyes gleam. He moves away in a hurry and starts climbing the stairs leading to the west wing. Claude smirks and feels his pulse pick up. It’ll work out, he’s sure of it now.

\---

Claude has three fingers up Felix’s ass when his patience finally seems to run out.

“You’re just going to fuck me?”

“For now, yes.”

Felix tries to turn around, but Claude pushes him back onto his chest.

“That’s not what I came here for,” he hisses, body tensing up. Claude loves how that makes him clench around his fingers.

“I always keep my promises, don’t worry.”

He crooks his fingers and draws a moan out of Felix.

“It doesn’t seem that way, asshole.”

He’s twisting again, trying to get out from under him. Claude won’t have it.

“Behave and you’ll get rewarded,” he drawls, “don’t and it’ll turn out really awkward for everyone involved.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Claude pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up.

“You’ll see. I promise.”

He pushes in and Felix stops complaining.

“It’ll feel so good,” he keeps a slow and steady pace, “I promise.”

He leans over Felix, fits a hand into his hair, and pulls. He basks in the desperate moan that follows.

“It’ll fill you up so good.”

He pulls even harder. Felix whines.

“Faster,” he begs.

Claude keeps his pace.

“Please, Claude. Faster.”

It takes all the self-restraint Claude has not to speed up, the tight heat tempting him.

“Harder.”

He tightens his fist.

“No,” Felix moans, “not that. I want you to fuck me harder.”

Claude wants that as well. He really does.

“Not yet.”

A sob escapes Felix and Claude drinks it right in.

He keeps fucking him like that for what feels like hours. Felix grows more desperate and needy under him with every thrust. He keeps begging to be fucked faster and harder. When Claude doesn’t comply, he tries to meet his thrusts, fasten the pace himself, but Claude holds him down with a grip made of steal. He’s driving Felix insane and himself right with him.

It’s necessary, though. Everything has to be perfect for his plan to work.

Finally, he can hear steps outside his room. They sound hesitant.

A knock.

Felix tenses up. It makes Claude groan.

“You locked the door, right?”

Now. He fastens his pace, fucks hard into Felix and pushes his head down until its buried in the pillow, effectively muffling his moans.

The door opens. Then, stillness. There is no movement, no sound.

Claude doesn’t look up. He keeps thrusting into Felix the way he knows he loves. Finding his prostate every time, setting a brutal pace. Even through the thick fabric of the pillow his whines are clearly audible. They sound loud and obscene in the room.

“Want to join in, Your Majesty?”

No answer.

“You can,” he stops, catching his breath, “anytime you want.”

He’s met by silence.

He rearranges himself over Felix, looking for a better angle. A moan escapes him as he finds one that lets him sink even deeper into him.

“But don’t wait too long,” he pulls all the way out and then slams back in. Felix sobs with pleasure, completely out of his mind by now. “If you want to fuck him as well.”

A soft click as the door is shut. Silence. Then, soft footsteps.

“I-” Dimitri starts and breaks off immediately.

Claude glances in his direction. The look he finds on his face makes Claude’s cock twitch and he can’t help but speed up even further.

Dimitri’s visible eye is wide, fixed on Felix’s ass where Claude is buried. There’s disbelief. And blind lust. He opens his mouth, as if to speak, but nothing comes out. Dimitri looks like a man possessed.

He needs a little help.

“It’s fine,” encourages Claude, “you can touch him if you want.”

Dimitri just stares. His hands clench and unclench at his sides. He’s holding himself back from reaching out.

Claude lets go of Felix’s hair. He leans down to his ear, feels his cock slip even deeper.

“He can, right?” He keeps thrusting.

Felix bites his lips, whines, but says nothing. Claude stills.

“Felix, he can, right?”

A beat of silence. Felix starts squirming underneath him, but Claude holds him in place. His body starts to shake with pent up frustration. Then, finally, “Yes.”

But it’s not good enough. Claude stays still.

Felix curses, twists, tries to thrust up into him. He’s growing desperate. Claude’s hard cock is buried deep inside him but not providing any friction. It’s breathtaking to see him like this.

“Please,” he begs, voice high pitched and needy. That's it.

Then, everything happens at once. Claude starts thrusting. Dimitri leaps to the bed, sinks down onto the mattress and reaches for Felix. Felix throws his head back and keens. Dimitri’s hands glide over Felix’s neck, his back, down to his ass. His face is full of wonder, his pupil dilated and his mouth agape. Dimitri moves his hand further down, stops at the stretched entrance, where Claude’s cock is moving in and out. He circles his fingers around the hole and then presses down, as if trying to penetrate it. Claude imagines those thick fingers inside, next to his cock, and groans.

He seems to be ready.

Claude has a lot of self-control. He does. But it takes every last ounce of it to pull out of Felix. He leaves him empty and clenching around thin air. Felix whines and tries to follow his cock with his hips. Claude presses him down with a firm hand, reaches for the oil with the other. Dimitri is staring at Felix’s ass and licking his lips. Claude huffs a laugh. He grabs one of these big hands, enjoys how strong it feels against his own, coats it with oil and puts it back where it was.

“There you go,” he says. “Prepare him.”

And Dimitri does. By the look on his face Claude can tell, that any semblance of rational thought is gone, and all that’s left is a deep, wild hunger. Good.

It’s a work of art. These big fingers sink into Felix’s hole, while the other hand plays with his ass cheeks. Dimitri leans down and nibbles at the soft flesh. Fuck, that’s hot. Claude wonders if Dimitri has ever done something like this before. He’s quite sure that he hasn’t, but Dimitri seems so confident now, that he questions that notion. He’s already two fingers in, scissoring them and pulling obscene sounds out of Felix. Maybe Dimitri has thought about this so often, that it feels like routine, even when it isn’t.

A third finger follows, and Felix starts keening. Dimitri snaps his gaze to Felix’s face. It’s a beautiful, wrecked mess. Dimitri moves up, leaving his fingers buried, and reaches with the other hand for Felix’s face. He nestles it against his cheek and leans further down, until he can meet his mouth with his own. The kiss is soft and soulful. It’s strange, seeing that kind of gentleness in the midst of something so crude. It makes Claude’s heart clench. Felix is soft and pliant beneath Dimitri, his kisses sloppy. He’s already so far gone.

Claude doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He starts undoing the fastening of Dimitris trousers and admires the erection that’s straining against the fabric. Just as he thought, Dimitri is big. Claude grows impatient, he wants to see him in all his glory. He makes quick work of undressing him – and is met with the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen. It’s huge. The head is flushed and already dripping. Claude can’t help himself – he leans down and sucks it into his mouth. The reaction is immediate. Dimitri bucks his hips and groans, the sound getting lost against Felix’s mouth. Claude feels that huge cock push into his throat and nearly comes there and then. Fuck. He can’t – not yet. He pulls off with a slick pop. Dimitri is sitting before him, a blissful look on his face, eye glazed over, lips swollen. 

They can’t wait anymore. Claude reaches for the oil and dribbles it over Dimitri’s cock. He spreads it out evenly and enjoys the low moan that draws out of Dimitri.

“Fuck him,” he says and Dimitri's breath falters. 

Then he moves.

He positions himself behind Felix, locks his arms under his tighs, lifts them up until his rear is up in the air - and then he pushes in. All three of them moan as one.

Even though Claude has already fucked Felix and Dimitri has prepared him thoroughly, he can’t take Dimitri all at once. He’s too big. Dimitri pauses, closes his eyes, and starts moving carefully. He pushes further in with small and slow thrusts. Felix takes him, bit by bit. Claude can’t remember the last time he’s been so turned on. He feels the desperate urge to touch himself but knows that he would come immediately. And they’re not done yet.

The sounds Felix makes are delicious.

“He takes it so well, doesn’t he?” Claude drawls.

Dimitri groans and puts more strength into his thrusts. Felix whines.

“Yes,” Dimitri breathes, “yes, he does. So well.”

He bottoms out. They way Felix’s hole is stretched around his dick looks obscene. Felix is making fast, breathy noises - too overwhelmed to even form a proper moan. 

“He must feel so good around you.”

Dimitri groans. “Yes. So good.”

“So tight.”

“Yes.” Dimitris’ whole body is shaking.

“I knew he would take you well. He loves to be filled up.”

Felix squirms and his voice grows louder. Whether it’s complaint or approval, Claude can’t tell.

“Look at him,” he says, “he’s so desperate for you.”

That does the trick. Dimitri starts moving – gentleness forgotten, as he starts fucking Felix at an unrelenting pace.

“I knew he could take your huge cock.”

Dimitri speeds up. His groin slaps hard into Felix’s ass, the crude noise is intoxicating and fills the whole room. Claude is mesmerized. He watches the massive length disappear in that tight ass again and again. He can’t take his eyes away. The noises Felix is making are new to him - a mixture of a scream and whine. Dimitri must feel so good and big inside him, filling him right up, pushing against his prostate so deliciously. The way Felix is stretched out around Dimitri looks divine.

“Look how much he loves your cock.”

Dimitri grunts and puts more strength into his thrusts. Felix starts shouting his name. An endless string of Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri.

Claude tears his eyes away. If he keeps watching, he’s going to come, and he’s not ready for that yet. He crawls up to the head of the bed, kneels before Felix and reaches for his head, pulling it up. He nestles his hand against his cheek, just the way he saw Dimitri do before. Then he lets his fingers sink into that open, panting mouth. Lets the heat wash over him.

Two fingers. Three. Four. Until that pretty mouth is stretched thin around them. He starts thrusting them in and out. Felix moans around his fingers and Dimitri makes a broken sound. The slaps grow louder, the gaps between them shrinking.

They both like that, huh?

He removes his fingers, reaches for his cock and angles it towards Felix’s mouth.

“Lick it,” he says. And Felix does. It’s a sloppy job, his movements uncoordinated and slow. But he licks around the head, up and down the length and rolls his tongue around it. He can hear Dimitri curse but doesn’t look up. Too caught up in what’s right before him.

“Suck it,” he demands, breathless. Felix does. He sucks at the head and then takes the whole length in as far as he can. There’s a hint of teeth, but it’s gone as fast as it came. Then all he can feel is delicious pressure, as Felix hollows his cheeks and sucks with fervor.

Claude moans helplessly. It’s too much, too good.

“That’s it,” he says, “take it.”

The words make Dimitri grunt and fasten his pace, what in turn leads to Felix’s mouth being slammed deeper onto his cock. The sudden movement sets his skin aflame.

It’s good. But not quite enough. He needs more.

Claude buries both hands into Felix’s hair, pulls his head up, gets up on one knee, and then fucks into that waiting and wanting mouth. That’s it. Felix’s throat clenches around his cock and Claude chases that feeling, slamming into him again and again. He’s grunting now, sound desperate and too loud, but he can’t help himself.

He looks up and catches Dimitri’s transfixed stare. Hunger is written all over his face, as he watches Claude fuck Felix’s mouth. Without looking away, he pushes Felix’s legs higher up and apart, then starts thrusting into him with an even more unforgiving pace. He’s not holding back anymore, unleashing his whole beastly strength. Felix moans around Claude’s cock, the vibration nearly making him come. His gaze wanders and finds Dimitri’s huge cock, as it buries itself into Felix’s ass again and again. Claude’s grips tightens, he angles Felix’s face higher up, fucking deeper and harder into his throat. Just the way Felix likes. Dimitri speeds up as well, copying Claude’s brutal pace. And then Felix comes. Untouched. Claude can’t see his cock, but he can tell from the way his body starts to spasm, throat moving uncontrollably around his cock. He pulls out and watches with fascination as his body twists and his mouth forms a silent scream.

Dimitri curses.

“He’s clenching around you,” says Claude, breathless. “That feels good, right?”

Dimitri grunts low, a sound that doesn’t sound human.

“Fuck him through it. He loves that.”

Dimitri obliges. He pushes one of Felix’s leg further up and uses the other hand to push his back firmly onto the bed. Then he slams into him without rhyme or reason. It’s more than that – he consumes him.

Felix’s body stops spasming.

“Keep fucking him,” Claude breathes, “he can take it.”

And he does, he takes every thrust without complaint. He must be so sensitive by now. Claude runs his hands through that beautiful long hair. It’s all sweaty now. Claude is so hard it hurts. He wants to fuck that pretty mouth again. But he lets him breath, lets him rest for now.

It takes him by surprise as Dimitri suddenly pulls out and moves. He sits up on the bed and pulls Felix into his lap, positions him onto his cock and lets him sinks down to the hilt. Felix squirms and moans, cock twitching but soft. There’s no way Felix has enough energy left to ride him, Claude thinks. But he doesn’t have to. Dimitri claws his hands into his sides and starts to move him up and down his length. That display of strength makes Claude shiver. It’s easily one of the hottest things Claude has ever seen.

Dimitri’s face is pinched. He’s close, Claude is sure of it. Time to join the fun. He gets up on wobbly legs, takes a moment to find balance on the mattress, then steps before Felix, aching cock in hand. Felix doesn’t even have to be told. He opens his mouth and sucks him in, moaning beautifully around him. The angle is awkward, and Dimitri’s desperate thrusts make it impossible to find his own rhythm, but it feels good. Feeding his cock to Felix while watching Dimitri do the same. And Felix takes it so willingly, lets them push him around. He takes them both so beautifully.

Claude comes sudden and hard. His toes curl, a hot wave rushes through his body and then his cock finally finds release. He groans and thrusts into Felix’s mouth one more time, before pulling out. He aims for Felix’s open mouth and shudders as semen catches on his lips.

Dimitri is watching with a crazed look, making broken sounds, speeding up, slamming hard into Felix. He’s not holding anything back anymore and it’s a sight to behold. Claude lets himself fall back on the bed, spent and exhausted. He loses time and only comes back to himself when he hears Dimitri orgasm. From down here he can’t see his face, what a pity. The sounds he makes are beautiful, though. Claude closes his eyes and stores them away.

Dimitri lets himself fall sideways onto the bed, taking Felix with him. His cock is still buried deep inside him. It’s hot and even though Claude is too fucked-out to do anything about it, he feels his cock stir. 

“Pull out, boar,” Felix’s voice is hoarse but also utterly disarmed.

Dimitri hums and gently pulls out. He stays where he is, though, and drapes both arms around Felix’s waist. Felix lets him, and then, after a brief moment of hesitation, leans into the embrace.

It’s sweet. It makes Claude’s stomach turn.

“Thank you, Claude,” Dimitri sounds exhausted but perfectly satisfied, “for keeping your word.”

Claude laughs. “I always do,” he says with a cocky smile.

Felix rumbles something under his breath.

“What was that?”

He lifts his head and stares at Claude, annoyance burning in his eyes.

“I said thank you. Now shut up.” His words are harsh but nothing else about him is. He reaches for Claude and draws him close. For once Claude lets himself be led. He presses a kiss to Felix’s forehead and promptly wonders what the hell he’s doing. Dimitri clasps his shoulder and lets his heavy hand rest there. Claude stops wondering. Calm washes over him.

He feels at peace.


End file.
